


Supernova

by calamariqueen



Series: Burst [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: A contest entry for the 'Angst' contest on the Final Space server.





	Supernova

**_He couldn't believe it_**.   
Honestly, no one could.

As the S.A.M.E.S repaired the Galaxy One, Gary looked out into the depths of space.

 **This was reality**.

Gary could feel his eyes beginning to blur, moistening with tears. He wiped them off with his sleeve, and just continued to stare.   
Little Cato had already run off on the verge of tears, Quinn going after him.

 _But, Gary's feet wouldn't move off of the ground_.

He didn't bother to go at all, and yet, all he could do was sink into his own helplessness.

 **His own guilt**.

Hours later, nothing had really changed. Little Cato had holed himself up in his room. Quinn stood outside, a frustrated expression on her face as her hands trembled into fists.   
Gary just stared into the mirror, silent. He could feel his heart thumping loudly, tightening his chest.

 **Gary hadn't cried one bit**.

His body shook, nausea welled up in his stomach, and yet, he couldn't cry one bit. It made him feel stoic.  
_Maybe explosions didn't effect him as much as they used to_.   
The last time he'd had a severe flashback was at a Fourth of July party years ago, over measly fireworks.

The kid with the fucked up past, that's all he was known for in high school. A ray of sunshine with broken soul, capable of bursting into a supernova at any given moment.

Gary trembled, his knees sinking to the floor.

 **He's dead, he can't be dead thats impossible** -

" _Don't think about it_." It's what a therapist had told him years ago as a kid.

But Avocato was important to him. They clasped, they played cards.  
_Avocato was his only real friend_.

 **He's not dead he's not dead he's not dead** -

 **K̷̝̈́Å̸̦̂͊B̸̙̬̲͆̃̋͘͝Ô̷̩̇́̕O̸̧̢̥̗̹̫̓͒̓͛M̵̰̈̐͒̾̒̀**.

The explosion replayed in the back of his mind. It replayed over and over again, paralleling with images of Avocato's lifeless body being dragged into the depths of outer space.

Gary covered his ears, his breathing becoming fast and shallow. He could see red, orange, yellow, as if a supernova was occurring right before his eyes.

 _All his bottled up emotions began to erupt_.

The floor was moving and he cried and screamed and clawed at his arm and everything was closing until everything had gone-

- ** _silent_**.


End file.
